captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain N: The Game Master
This article is about the cartoon series and comic book series. For the title character, see Kevin Keene. Captain N: The Game Master is a cartoon series and comic book series depicting two different versions of the same basic story: a war between good and evil in the universe of Videoland. Origins Main article: Captain Nintendo The origins of Captain N: The Game Master can be traced to a two-part prose story called Captain Nintendo by Nintendo Power editor Randy Studdard. It was serialized in the November/December 1988 and January/February 1989 issues. The story, beyond a very basic premise, bears almost no resemblence to Captain N. Cartoon Series The cartoon series was produced by DiC Entertainment and ran on NBC from 1989 to 1992. Basic Overview The series' title character is Kevin Keene, a teenager that is brought from Earth to a universe known as Videoland, where video game characters are real, in fullfillment of an ancient prophecy. He joins with others as the N Team to fight the Forces of Chaos, led by the evil Mother Brain, and restore freedom to Videoland. Season Characteristics Season 1 *All thirteen episodes of Season 1 were written by Jeffrey Scott, who was hired for the job after Jim Henson convinced Phyllis Tucker-Vinson of the strength of his writing in his Muppet Babies scripts. *Season 1 was animated by South Korean studio, Dongyang Animation. *Season 1 was the only season not paired with a Mario cartoon. *Season 1 was the only season in a normal half-hour block. *Season 1 had unique drawings in its commercial bumpers during its NBC run. *Season 1's theme song is one minute long. Season 2 *The thirteen episodes of Season 2 were written/cowritten by nine writers. *Season 2 episodes were paired with The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 in a one-hour block, sandwiched between two Mario episodes. *As a result of this, Season 2 episodes were spread over two half-hour blocks. *Season 2 had generic commercial bumpers during its NBC run. *Season 2's theme song is thirty seconds long. Season 3 *The seven unique episodes of Season 3 were written/cowritten by six writers. *Season 3 episodes were paired with The New Super Mario World episodes in a half-hour block, the Captain N episode airing second. *Season 3 episodes were half of the length of Season 1 and Season 2 episodes. *Season 3 had unique drawings in its commercial bumpers during its NBC run. *Season 3's theme song is thirty seconds long. Characters The N Team # Kevin Keene (Captain N) # Princess Lana # Simon Belmont # Megaman # Kid Icarus # Duke # Gameboy The Forces of Chaos # Mother Brain # King Hippo # Eggplant Wizard # Dr. Wily Minor Characters See: list of Captain N: The Game Master characters Episodes Main article: list of Captain N: The Game Master episodes It is generally regarded that there are 34 unique episodes of the series - plus some variants and filler. Personnel Producers #Andy Heyward (Executive Producer, Seasons 1-3) #Michael Maliani (Producer, Season 1; Supervising Producer, Season 2) #Robby London (Coordinating Producer, Seasons 1-3) #Winnie Chaffee (Production Executive, Seasons 1 and 2) #John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. (Supervising Associate Producer, Season 1) #Kenneth T. Ito (Production Coordinator, Season 1; Associate Producer, Seasons 2 and 3) #Thierry P. Laurin (Executive In Charge of Post Production, Seasons 1-3) #Brian A. Miller (Production Supervisor, Season 2; Executive In Charge of Production, Season 3) #Trace Ellis (Production Staff, Seasons 2 and 3) #Chris Hammond (Production Staff, Seasons 2 and 3) #Brian McGowan (Production Staff, Season 2) #Vickie Yeo (Production Staff, Season 2) #Fifun A. Amini (Post Production Coordinator, Season 2) #John Grusd (Producer, Season 3) #Stacey Gallishaw (Production Supervisor, Season 3) #Kurt Weldon (Production Coordinator, Season 3) #Joshua Lou Friedman (Production Staff, Season 3) #Jamie Edlin (Producer, live-action sequence) Directors #Michael Maliani (Director, Season 1) #Chuck Patton (Director, Season 2) #Marsha Goodman (Voice Director, Season 1) #Greg Morton (Voice Director, Seasons 1 and 2) #Stu Rosen (Voice Director, Season 1) #John Grusd (Director, Season 3) #Madeline Bascom (Voice Director, Season 3) #Kit Hudson (Director, live-action sequence) Story Editors #Jeffrey Scott (Season 1) #Dorothy Middleton (Seasons 2 and 3) Talent Coordinators #Josanne B. Lovick (Seasons 1 and 2) #Doug Parker (Seasons 1 and 2) #Wendi Laski (Season 2) #Marian Sloan (Season 2) #Randall Wade (Season 2) #J.W.N. Hicks (Season 3) Cast Voice Cast #Gary Chalk (Seasons 1-3) #Ian James Corlett (Seasons 1 and 3) #Mike Donovan (Seasons 1-3) #Doc Harris (Seasons 1-3) #Matt Hill (Seasons 1-3) #Alessandro Juliani (Seasons 1-3) #Andrew Kavadas (Seasons 1-3) #Doug Parker (Season 1-3) #Venus Terzo (Seasons 1-3) #Tomm Wright (Seasons 1-3) #Levi Stubbs Jr. (Seasons 1-3) #Jonathan Potts (Season 2) #Cyndy Preston (Season 2) #Frank Welker (Season 2) #Anthony Holland (Season 3) =Additional Voices = #Long John Baldry (Seasons 1 and 2) #Don Brown (Seasons 1 and 2) #Tony Dakota (Season 1) #Angela Gann (Season 1) #Anthony Holland (Seasons 1 and 2) #Campbell Lane (Season 1) #Lelani Marrell (Season 1) #Pauline Newstone (Season 1) #Mark Weatherly (Seasons 1-3) #Len Carlson (Season 2) #Babs Chula (Seasons 2 and 3) #Ian James Corlett (Seasons 2 and 3) #Violet Crumble (Season 2) #Marcie Goldberg (Season 2) #Lee Jeffrey (Season 2) #Al Jorden (Season 2) #Annabelle Kershew (Season 2) #Colin Meachum (Season 2) #Shane Meier (Season 2) #Alvin Sanders (Season 2) #Kurt Weldon (Season 2) #Suzanne E. Balcom (Season 3) #Long John Baldry (Season 3) #Chris Gaze (Season 3) #Blu Mankuma (Season 3) #Scott McNeil (Season 3) Live-Action Sequence #Dorian Barag - "Kevin" #Louie From Critters of the Cinema - "Duke-the-Dog" Translation #Minoru Terao (Seasons 1-3) #Noriko Norvell (Seasons 1 and 2) #Rumio Satoh (Season 1) #Kazuko Yamamoto (Seasons 1 and 2) #Kazuko Smith (Season 3) #Minnie Sm Kim (Season 3) #Jung Ran Son (Season 3) #Joseph C. Cho (Season 3) Storyboards #Kurt Conner (Storyboard Supervisor, Season 1) #Ryan A. Anthony (Season 1) #Tim Burgard (Seasons 1 and 2) #Armando Carrillo (Season 1) #Romero Francisco (Season 1) #Adrian G. Gonzales (Season 1) #Tom Nesbitt (Seasons 1 and 2) #Brad Rader (Season 1) #Michael Swanigan (Seasons 1 and 2) #Glen Hill (Season 1) #Robert Souza (Season 1) #Budd Lewis (Seasons 1 and 2) #Michael D. Diederich (Season 2) #Robert L. Dranko (Season 2) #William T. Hurtz (Season 2) #Steven Dean Moore (Season 2) #Steven Burpo (Storyboard Clean-Up, Season 2) #Ken Harsha (Storyboard Clean-Up, Season 2) #Linda Rowley Blue (Storyboard Supervisor, Season 3) #Romeo Lopez (Storyboard Cleanup, Season 3) #Rodolfo Messina (Storyboard Cleanup, Season 3) #William Reed (Storyboard Slugging, Season 3) #Vincent Davis (Storyboard Slugging, Season 3) Design Character Design #Marcelo Vignali (Season 1) #Edward D. Lee (Season 1; Character Supervisor (Season 2)) #Fil Barlow (Seasons 1 and 2) #Michael D. Diederich (Season 1) #Micheal Goguen (Season 1) #Joe Barruso (Season 2) #E. Michael Mitchell (Season 2) #Maureen Trueblood (Season 2) #Jiunn Yu (Season 2) #Sandy Kopitopoulos (Season 3) #Stephen Burpo (Season 3) #Donn Greer (Season 3) #Charlie Steve Zambillas (Season 3) Background Design #"Fingers" Felix (Season 1) #C.G. Chavez (Season 1) #Ray Shenusay (Season 1) #Steve Olds (Season 1) #Gary Montalbano (Seasons 1 and 2) #Sean Platter (Seasons 1 and 2) #Russell Chong (Season 1) #Alex Stevens (Season 1) #Drew Graybeal (Season 2) #Steve Olds (Season 2) #Warren Manser (Season 3) #Amado Sangalang (Season 3) #Vladimir Spasojevic (Season 3) #Gil Hung (Season 3) Prop Design #Steve Swaja (Seasons 1 and 2) #Gil Hung (Season 2) #Larry Nelson (Seasons 2 and 3) #Wayne Schulk (Season 3) Color Design #Allyn Conley (Seasons 1 and 2) #Derdad Aghamalian (Seasons 1 and 2) #Sharon Huth (Season 1) #Suzette Darling (Season 2) #"Puppy" Hutchins (Season 2) #Alison Gefre (Season 3) #Kathy Gilmore (Season 3) Color Backgrounds #Ann Guenther (Season 1) #Hector Martinez-Yelsa (Seasons 1 and 2) #Richard Ziehler-Martin (Seasons 1 and 2) #Timothy Barnes (Season 2) #Brooks Campbell (Season 2) #Tim Flattery (Season 2) #Bari Green (Season 2) #Tim Maloney (Season 2) #Joan Igawa (Season 3) #Stephen Lee (Season 3) #Teri Shikasho (Season 3) Lip Assignments #Sandi Hathcock (Seasons 1-3) #William Kent Holaday (Season 1) #Jeff Hall (Season 1) Music #Haim Saban (Music, Season 1) #Shuki Levy (Music, Season 1) #Andrew Dimitroff (Music Supervisor, Season 1) #Barron Abramovitch (Engineered and Mixed By, Season 1) #Michael Tavera (Orchestration and Arrangement, Season 1; Music, Season 2) #Joanne Miller (Music Supervisor, Season 2) Editors Dialogue Editors #Richard Bruce Elliott (Season 1) #Gregory K. Bowron (Season 1) #Elvida Abella (Season 1) #Michelle Rochester (Season 1) #Richard S. Gannon (Season 1; Supervising Editor, Seasons 2 and 3) #Theresa M. Gilroy (Seasons 1 and 2) #Robert T. Gillis (Season 1) #Heather C. Elliott (Seasons 1-3) #Ron Fedele (Seasons 1 and 2) #Donald P. Zappala (Seasons 2 and 3) #Robert O'Brien (Season 2) #Peter Tomaszewicz (Seasons 2 and 3) #Lida Saskova (Season 3) Format Editors #Lars Floden (Season 1) #William P. Magee (Season 1) #Mark A. McNally (Season 2) #Susan Odjakjian (Season 2) #Warren Taylor (Season 2) Music Editors #Stuart Goetz (Season 1; Supervising Music Editor, Season 2) #Gregory K. Bowron (Season 2) #Danielle J. Johnson (Season 2) #John Mortarotti (Season 3) Film Editors #Gregory K. Bowron (Seasons 2 and 3) #Richard Bruce Elliott (Seasons 2 and 3) #Allan Gelbart (Seasons 2 and 3) Videotape Supervisors #Phil R. Defibaugh (Season 1) #Elvida Abella (Season 1) #Mario Di Mambro (Season 2) #Dennis Graham (Season 2) Misc. #Ellen Levy (Creative Consultant, Season 1) #Lori Crawford (Script Supervisor, Seasons 1-3) #Mark A. McNally (Track Reader, Season 1) #Michael J. Cowan (Supervising Sound Engineer, Seasons 1 and 2) #Jim Hodson (Re-Recording Engineer, Seasons 1 and 2) #Stu Rosen (Casting, Season 2) #Maureen Trueblood (Lip Models, Season 3) Assistants #Dawn Jackson (assistant to Winnie Chaffee, Season 1) #Stacey Gallishaw (assistant to Winnie Chaffee, Season 1) #Steve Gold (Production Assistant, Season 1) #Jose Gonzalez (Production Assistant, Season 1) #Irene Toporzysek (Production Assistant, Seasons 1-3) #Anne Mathisen (Recording Assistant, Seasons 1 and 2) #Don Parker (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #Daniela Spiwak (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #Mark McCorkle (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #Gary K. Ushino (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #Robert Schooley (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #John Tirpak (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #Peter Harvey (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #Victor Villegas (Recording Assistant, Season 1) #William A. Ruiz (assistant to Lori Crawford, Seasons 1-3) #George Robinson (assistant to Lori Crawford, Season 1) #Kimberly R. Cronin (assistant to Thierry P. Laurin, Seasons 1 and 2) #Donald P. Zappala (Assistant Editor, Season 1) #Karen Rosenbloom (Assistant Editor, Season 1) #Firooz Adelamini (Post Production Assistant, Season 1) #Nye Tucker (Post Production Assistant, Season 1) #Grant Leavins (Production Assistant, Season 2) #Danielle Ferraro (Production Assistant, Season 2) #Alvin Sanders (Recording Assistant, Season 2) #Eben F. Eldridge (assistant to Lori Crawford, Seasons 2 and 3) #Quentin Kniola (assistant to Lori Crawford, Season 2) #Trudy Alexander (Assistant Editor, Season 2) #Kris Gilpin (Assistant Editor, Season 2) #Judy Sampson-Brown (assistant to Joanne Miller, Season 2) #Melissa Gentry (assistant to Joanne Miller, Season 2) #Patrick Amschler (Production Assistant, Season 3) #Amanda Ruhland (Production Assistant, Season 3) #Shirley McGregor (Recording Assistant, Season 3) #Kimberly R. Francis (assistant to Thierry P. Laurin, Season 3) Companies #Zound FX (Sound Effects By, Season 1) #I Square Communications (Live Action Main Title Designed & Produced By) #Saban Productions (Produced In Association With, Season 1) #Spectrum Animation Studio (Captain N Overseas Animation, Season 2; Storyboards, Season 3) Comic Book Series The comic book series was produced by Valiant in 1990. It was generally more serious in tone than the cartoon series. Characters The N Team # Kevin Keene (Captain N) # Princess Lana # Samus Aran # Kid Icarus # Duke The League of Darkness # Mother Brain # King Hippo # Eggplant Wizard # Uranos Minor Characters See: list of Captain N: The Game Master characters Comic Book Stories The comic book stories were originally printed in two separate titles: Captain N: The Game Master and Nintendo Comics System. The stories are presented here in rough chronological order by month with Nintendo Comics System stories arbitrarily presented before Captain N: The Game Master stories in July. # Welcome To Videoland # All's Well That Ends Swell # The Fruit and Vegetable War # Every Dog Has Its Day # Money Changes Everything # The Happy Zone # Villains' Do's and Don'ts # The Item # Just a Dog # The Master Machine # The Coming of a Hero # Metroid # Deceit Du Jour # Nervous Meltdown # The Fabulous Powers of Captain N # Video-Town # A Dog's Life # The Real Game Master # Secrets of the Warp Zones # Videoland Guidebook: Prisonworld # Breakout # A King of Shreds and Patches # Videoland Guidebook: Garbageworld # From the World of Metroid: Samus Aran's Starship Hunter IV # Videoland Guidebook: The Locker # When Friends Fall Out